batmfandomcom-20200214-history
Automatic Rifle Strategy
Though not used by all factions, the Automatic Rifle allows for mobile fire support in a way that even Light Machine Guns are incapable of. Weapon Specific Brooklyn Weapon Comparison Advantages * Extremely light weight * Controllable in automatic fire * Integral carrying handle Disadvantages * Prone to mechanical failure * Expensive Doctrinal Comparison Republic of St. Vitus The Brooklyn, because of the Republic's emphasis on mobile firepower, makes a good choice for this faction. The Brooklyn is very light compared to most other Automatic Rifles, and relatively controllable under automatic fire. However, it is relatively expensive to rechamber this rifle in the necessary cartridge because the chamber has to be rebored. Additionally, the significantly heavier rechambering necessary makes the rifle kick noticeably more than in its original configuration. Overall, the Brooklyn is a good weapon for exploiting the tactical philosophy of the Republic's Automatic Rifles, and should definitely be considered for it if the expensive chambering can be afforded. Falkenstein Weapon Comparison Advantages * Fires with open-bolt in Automatic fire to aid cooling, fires with closed-bolt in Semi-automatic fire to aid accuracy Doctrinal Comparison Republic of St. Vitus The Falkenstein has several advantages and drawbacks that make it an interesting choice for this faction. One of the foremost advantages is the cheap rechambering required for use with this faction. Furthermore, the Falkenstein, whilst not the most lightweight Automatic Rifle, is in the middle ground for its caliber and this makes it a respectable choice for the mobile doctrine used by the Republic of St. Vitus. There are some disadvantages, though. However, suppressing fire in fully automatic mode is difficult with the Falkenstein; this is not as great a disadvantage as one may think, though, because semi-automatic suppression is still useful in a section armed mostly with Repeater Rifles. Overall, in mobile combat, the Falkenstein requires different tactics than normally utilized by Automatic Rifles, emphasizing the use of semi-automatic fire from the shoulder and hip more than automatic fire. This is a viable proposition for the Republic of St. Vitus, though, because of its propensity of Repeater Rifles. Poznań Doctrinal Comparison Republic of St. Vitus The Poznań is an unusual choice for this faction because of its emphasis on mobility, which the Poznań has trouble with because of its weight. However, it makes up for this in its unrivaled ability among Automatic Rifles to put down sustained fire because of its heavy barrel with cooling fins. Additionally, the pistol group of the Poznań makes it handier in close-range fighting than its cousin, the Prospect, which is a significant advantage for this faction because it emphasizes the value of the Automatic Rifle in close attack. Another plus for the Poznań is that it has a cheap rechambering for this faction. All in all, the Poznań makes for a good weapon for sustained fire missions (which is very useful defensively) and can be a handy weapon in close combat, but its weight means that a relatively strong man is required to wield it to its full effect. Category:Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Automatic Rifles Category:Strategy